


The sól and the máni

by 4D_Sunshine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, M/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4D_Sunshine/pseuds/4D_Sunshine
Summary: Mark finds himself traveling from the east to the north, what he did not know was that a prince found himself traveling from the north to the east. What happens when they meet and will the Sòl win over the Màni?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It was late fall when Mark and his scholar went to travel north, the leaves that had fallen where now rotting on the bottom of the forest floor making new soil for the flowers to enjoy.

In the North Haechan and his soon to be kingdom, barricaded the doors and took the animals in from their pastures. The snow had started to fall, and they were now hurrying to get everything settled before they would be snowed in for the first storm of the season.

The stark difference between the cold north and the warm east was something Mark and his scholar was not prepared for.

They had not brought with them pelts or warmer clothes for they did not need them in the east.

The snow was now starting to melt and Haechan had finally gotten the blessing to travel to sea again. Some of his men had, unfortunately, died during the unwavering winter, for they had not hunted enough food and the pelts were starting to rot. He had mourned the loss of his comrades but had gained two new ones: Chenle and Jisung. With his partly new crew Haechan set sails, he had gotten a mission from the king to broaden the borders and travel further east.

* * *

The ship was in utter chaos, the mast had fallen, and all the fastenings had come undone. It had been caught in a massive hurricane on their way North.

“Johnny! The fastenings!” Mark was screaming at the crew while trying to get his captain out of the water. He had gone down with the mast, ending up beneath it.

“I’m on it!”

The crew were scattered, some in, and some out of the water. Mark was frantic as he pulled the captain upon the deck of the ship.

And as he started trying to compress his chest, he felt two strong hands pulling him away from the corpse that lay on the deck.

Mark started to scream, frantic as he tried to get to the captain’s bloody corpse, only his cries could now be heard.

“Mark, you need to calm down. He’s dead, you’re the captain now. Mark, MARK!”

Mark fell into the arms off his 2nd mate, only to be carried into the captain’s cabin where he lay for the next three days. 

* * *

“He’s been dipping in and out of consciousness for the past two days”

“Think we should wake him?”

“Go grab the bucket”

Mark quickly shot up at the mentioning of a bucket, looking around the cabin eyes landing on Johnny who was perched on the captain’s desk.

“What am I doing here?” Mark managed to croak out, looking decently tired

“Well, eh, do you remember anything Mark?”

“Remember what?” Mark started to look frantic again as he searched for his boots while getting rid of his bedsheets

“I have the bucket! Oh, Mark, you’re awake” Jaehyun came storming inn, bucket filled to the brim with seawater and just the tiniest bit of seaweed.

“Yes, I am, now tell me what I’m supposed to remember before I crack somebody’s skull open. Tell me why I’m in my captain’s cabin and tell me why I’ve been asleep for the last three days” His words, even though they were said with a calmness, cut through them like ice. No one had expected to be this scared of Mark.

“Well, ok, so here’s the thing. The whole ship got wrecked in a huge storm” Johnny had tried to tiptoe around the subject as much as he could, but it was all in vain when Mark, instead of being calm and listening, decided he was going to check the damages the storm had done to the ship.

He stepped out of the captain’s cabin, his eyes starting to tear up when he saw the scarlet patch that was now etched onto the deck never to be forgotten.

“wh-who” Mark pointed at the scarlet etching, tears flowing freely.

“He got taken by the mast, you went under to save him, but he was already gone when you pulled him out”

“WHO!” Mark was terrified, hoping it was not his dear captain that had slipped into Davy Jones’ locker.

“The captain”

* * *

The crew was scattered around the ship, hiding from Mark who threw a fit when he found out who perished.

“Think he’ll be alright?” Jungwoo asked looking concerned for his captain.

“I think what we should be worried about, is Mark destroying the ship” Johnny looked back at Jungwoo with humor present in his eyes.

Mark had finally come down from the fit he had thrown.

The crew slowly coming out from their hiding. They frowned when they looked at the state of Mark, his bloodshot eyes, pale skin and the tear streaks staining his cheeks and shirt. He looked like he’d awoken from the dead, more ghost than human at this point.

“Yah, do I have a booger in my nose or something?” Mark asked as the crew kept staring at his disheveled state.

“Wasn’t he just throwing a tantrum?” Taeil whispered to Johnny, still looking at Mark.

“I know, I’m as confused as you are. Yuta have you figured him out yet?” Johnny whispered back to Taeil, then Yuta, still looking at Mark while doing so.

“I-I, no. He’s as confusing to me as he is to you.” Yuta whispered back to Johnny, everyone still looking at Mark

“You do still know that I’m standing right here? I’m listening to everything you’re saying and first off ouch, second I’m not crazy or anything if that’s what you’re blabbering about.”  
  


“Definitely mental,” Johnny whispered to Jaehyun

“Definitely” 

* * *

After questioning Mark’s sanity, the crew started to once again clean the ship. After having cleaned wood, torn up pieces of fabric as well as rope, they were now pulling out all tables and chairs that they could find, prepping a whole banquet in honor of the new captain, who was lying quite still in his cabin, resting. Now the banquet wasn’t anything fancy or extravagant, but they made do with whatever they had.

Johnny stood in his chair holding up his goblet filled with rum

“To our new captain!” He hoisted his goblet up in the air, the rest following suit

“The captain!”

The ship was filled with jokes and laughs that day, but as the night prevailed and the jokes died down a ship could be seen on the horizon. The morning would bring new challenges, but alas the drunken men around the table were nothing but oblivious.


	2. Pleasantries should be pleasant

The sun rose and the horizon was filled with roaring flames, a grand Viking ship could be seen not even fifty meters from Mark’s ship,   
The crew were all sound asleep, some sleeping on the table and some made it down to their hammocks, 

The Viking ship had inched closer and closer to the point where they could board Marks. Their crew staying silent as to not wake the drunken men that lay on the tables,   
When on board, the crew drew their bows on the sleeping men and on all doors they could see. The only man not holding a bow blew in a white horn, making the drunken men scramble to get up, 

“Ouch, Jungwoo that’s my toe you bastard,” 

“Aish, sorry Mark,” 

The crew all managed to get up, without tripping too much. They all looked quite confused at the bows pointed at them, but stayed quite calm despite them,

“Now who’s the chief on this ship?” It was the man who had woken them up, who apparently did the talking

“I am,” Mark stepped forward, his head held high as he did

“Do you have more men on this ship?” He asked Mark, looking him right in his eyes as he spoke

“It depends on what you’re going to do with us,” Mark looked back at him with a fiery gaze

“Well, well. Aren’t you feisty, I’m not going to do anything to you.   
You seem to be from the east and we need some expertise on that part,” 

“How do you know that I’m from the east? I speak the same language as you, northerner,”

“Look at your crew,” He said as he pointed at them “They look dumbfounded, they have no idea about what we’re talking about.”   
He looked quite smug as Mark’s crew started speaking up 

“Yah, what is he saying about us,” Taeil spoke up, looking quite angry 

“I’ll show him, you can’t step on us you little bug!” 

“Aish, Doyoung calm down, you just blew our cover,” Mark looked back at parts of his crew, rubbing a hand over his eyes he took a step backward towards the door to the lower deck.

“Yah! Guys wake up, we have company!” 

“Ahh so you do have more crew, I was wondering where they were, as you might be able to see our ship doesn’t have a lower deck,” 

The rest of Mark’s crew came stumbling onto the main deck, some with unbuttoned shirts and some without boots

“Now if you would please, we skipped the pleasantries,” 

“And if you would order your men to put down their bows, the pleasantries would actually be pleasant” Mark looked at the other man with a scowl, getting quite confused as he started laughing  
“Why are you laughing, I do not like to have a bow aimed at my head,” 

The man doubled down laughing, finally being able to stand straight he said “Ah, I’m sorry. Lay down your bows. It’s just that the pleasantries would be pleasant, ah that one was good. I think having you by my side would be quite pleasant,”   
After wiping his tears of laughter away he looked at Mark again, 

“Now where were we, my name is Haechan and I’m the prince of the north, this is my small crew consisting of Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, and Yangyang,” Haechan’s men all raised their hand when he spoke their names signaling who’s who. 

“Well, I’m Mark lee and this is my crew, Johnny, Jaehyun, Taeyong, Doyoung, Yuta, Taeil, and Jungwoo. I was not the original captain, but as you may be able to tell we got caught in a storm and he was unfortunately killed,”

“I’m sorry for your loss, guys bows up,” 

“What’s going on?” The crew all looked at Mark trying to figure out what was happening,

“Well we’re Vikings, not charity workers, and as I said you’re coming with us, whether you like it or not,” Haechan looked quite smug as he had the upper hand, twirling his horn like a happy kid in a candy store, 

“Can we at least get our stuff?” 

“What’s the point when we’re going to raid you anyways?” Haechan said with a shrug stepping on the plank still twirling his goddamned horn, 

“Go ahead, guys” 

Haechan’s men placed their bows on their backs, starting to rummage through the countless stuff on the ship. The boys had priceless faces, some filled with wonder as they found a crossbow and others filled with disgust when finding a basked with rotten fruit.   
And after taking everything that was of some value, the boys pushed Mark’s crew onto the other ship, making them sit down in the process, 

“You brought a lot of things with you, why?” One of Haechan’s crew spoke, believe he was called Renjun, 

“And why should you muddle with us having things? I can see why you don’t,” 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Renjun asked looking quite agitated

“You have a small ship,” Mark said with a shrug

“Are you calling my ship small?! No one has the audacity to call my ship small, especially not you Mark Lee from the sensual east,” Renjun was driving his index finger into Mark’s chest, while Mark just sat trying to suppress his laughter 

“Sensual? And what do you know about the east?”

“Th-that you’re walking around in robes, having baths naked with other people, you flounder around with your parts out”   
Renjun was a stuttering mess at this point, his cheeks pink and head down, he looked like he had said something shame full, 

“Wait, that we flounder around w-with our parts out?” Mark couldn’t hold it in any longer, he burst out laughing ending up giggling on the floorboards 

The other members of both crews started to look at Mark’s giggling state, Renjun looking dumbfounded in the meantime, 

“I called it, he is most definitely mental,” Johnny called out, making Mark’s crew turning into a fit of laughter 

And while Mark’s crew were laughing their asses off, Haechan’s just looked at them, finally, Jisung spoke up asking what they were laughing about

This only made Mark giggle more, and when he finally came down from his fit wiping the tears streaming down his face, he looked at Haechan grin plastered on his face 

“Well, sorry for that, we’ll behave more like slaves now,” 

Haechan just scoffed at him, rolling his eyes in the prosses, but as he turned around a small smile could be seen on his face

The first real smile he had smiled in ages,


	3. Welcome To Hafrsfjord

The voyage north had not gone exactly as planned, the ship had been wrecked and they had been caught thus turned into slaves.  
But alas they made it, thankful that they weren’t too far from the shores of the gloomy north,

“Can you see it yet?” Haechan asked Jisung, he was crunched down binding their loot therefore not being able to see anything,

“No, there is too much fog,”

“Mmm, we’ll have to be careful then,” Haechan answered standing up as he did,

“Excuse me, but what are we looking for?” Mark had finally woken up, his body still exhausted from the storm,

“Noregr, your new home. My father won’t be happy about me getting home so early so don’t expect a warm welcome,”

They were finally able to see land. And as they traveled along the fjords a glooming silence came over them. The fog was building up and the rain started falling, making the members of Mark’s crew shiver.

“I think I can see it now chief,”

“Great, Jisung will you go get the rope?”

“On it!”

Haechan stood up hanging onto the Ragnarök that was carved into the front of the ship, standing tall he said,

“Welcome to Hafrsfjord,”

* * *

They had hoisted the boat to shore, some more men waiting for them there. They were met with a sand-covered beach as they stepped onto land, carrying the loot.

“I was not expecting you to come home so soon, Sól,”  
A big man with a large fur coat came up to Haechan as he spoke.

“Well I wasn’t either Steinar, but as you might be able to tell, I got caught up,”

“We need to get going," Haechan looked at Mark, grabbing his sleeve

"Father will need a report and you need some warm clothes, I haven’t dragged you guys here for you to die on me,”  
Haechan said as he separated the crowd, making way for the crew to walk through.

As they walked, they were met with big fields and rolling hills. The village was not that far from the shore, but there was no specific road, rater a muddy path only big enough to fit a small cart.

They were tied up with rope at the entrance to the village, Haechan had said “It’s purely for looks,” although he was quite pleased with himself when he tied up Mark.

The villagers all gave them funny looks when they went past, perhaps it was their tanned skin or maybe the fact that they only had thin cotton shirts with a pair of breaches on.

The village was quite honestly a muddy hole, the longhouses were sporadically placed, some a lot older than others. A grand ornate building could be seen in the middle of the chaos, with beautiful carvings of Sleipner and Gullfaxi adorning it. The dark, almost sticky wood gave the building a looming character, and it was well taken care of.

They were finally in front of the huge doors that were blocking them from the warm inside. Haechan stood contemplating if he should open it or not, seeing as his Father apparently wasn’t the most gullible man. Haechan had talked about his Father on the ship, how he always wanted more than what Haechan could give.

“Well, we can’t procrastinate any longer,” Haechan said finally getting courage after quite a bit of staring at one of the carvings of Sleipner “Odin give me strength,” He muttered as he pushed the doors open,

“Well, well look who decided to come home already,”

* * *

The King sat on a dark wooden throne in the back.The throne had gorgeous carvings of serpents at the end of each arm, as well as runes and some type of interlocking swirl pattern adorning the rest of it.

The king was a big man, not big in an obese way, but in a regal way. Mark couldn’t really explain what he looked like. A mix between a bear and a lynx of some sort maybe, he thought to himself as they were walking down the long aisle.

“Yes, I did come home early, but I brought something that might be quite useful,” He dragged Mark forwards, almost making Mark stumble.

“You say this boy” He was pointing at Mark, raising his voice at the end “This squalid, tiny boy is of any help? What will he do? Clean my shoes off with his tiny baby hands? He won’t even be able to herd sheep. Now go find your men, have them ready by the break of dawn,” And as he was about to walk down from the throne, he said “The Gods were wrong, you are no son of Loki,”

“Father if you would only listen!” Haechan cried back, his eyes were filled with tears “This crew came from the east! They can and will teach us their ways, we will have a huge advantage!” He had moved closer to the King, now shouting in his face “Why must you always have this stupid mentality of going headfirst into things?! We must start thinking Father, not just go straight into battle without a plan!”

The King stared back at Haechan, only to turn around and leave a couple of seconds later, only shouting “You have until Odin’s day,”

“You have until Odin’s day to do what?” Mark asked, not understanding what the king meant.

“I have no clue,” Haechan answered looking quite stumped, wiping tears from his eyes.

* * *

The King had decided to move back home, leaving Haechan behind with Mark and his crew. He had said few words to Haechan as he left, stating only the necessary.

The villagers went back to their normal affairs, seeming more relaxed after bidding farewell to the King. Mark pondered at this and decided he would ask Haechan later.

In the meantime, when Mark was too busy in his own thoughts, the crew got shown around the village, their hands untied.

“So, this is the marketplace, I love to go here when Father isn’t around. It’s great to bond with the people over the things that they either make or sell, after all, I’m going to be their King sooner or later,”

Haechan was showing all of his favorite shops, he even bought them a bolle each. The kids were all running beside Haechan’s long legs, begging for him to pick them up.

“He will be a great king,” Mark thought as they kept strolling through the marketplace, threading their leather shoes through the slippery mud.

* * *

The night was falling quickly, and Mark’s men were given a longhouse to sleep in. Mark himself was not too sleep with his crew but got invited into Haechan’s quarters, which were located behind the throne room.

“Are you sure? I feel like I’m intruding in your space,” Mark said nervously. He had never slept in the same room with a man that was close to his age, nevertheless a Prince.

“Yeah, no, make yourself at home, the dark bags under your eyes look horrendous by the way,”

“Thank you for that compliment,” Mark answered quite cheekily.

“Go to sleep,” Haechan groaned, throwing a pillow right at Mark’s face.


	4. Perhaps I've already Marked your heart

It was the crisp morning air and the sound of seagulls screeching that woke Mark up. He looked around the darkroom, deciding if he should wake Haechan up too. But right when he pushed his covers aside, feeling the cold air on his bare feet, he heard mumbling from the other side of the room. Some more mumbling and shifting was heard before Haechan finally spoke, 

“Fuck it’s cold,” 

Haechan picked up his covers and ran across the room, using flint and steel to light up the dead fire. Once the fire was lit, he scurried to his bed again, wrapping himself into a cocoon. 

“Hey, Haechan, I wanted to ask you something,” Mark suddenly said once Haechan was finally settled into his final cocoon form. 

“What?” Haechan asked, back curious as to what Mark wanted to ask him first thing in the morning. 

“Well, if this isn’t too much, why did you get so upset when your Father mentioned Loki?” Mark asked unsurely, and a little bit scared that Haechan would lash out at him for asking such a personal question 

Haechan didn’t answer right away though making Mark’s anxiety worse as time passed by. 

“Sorry, you don’t need to, I just got curious, I guess.”

“No, I’ll answer, it just took me by surprise that’s all.” Haechan looked up to Mark as he spoke, directly looking into Mark’s dark brown eyes illuminated by the fire. He felt an odd security looking into Mark’s eyes like he belonged there. He soon shook the feeling away, finally starting to speak after a stretching silence, 

“When I was born, the Volver swore on my life being cursed. She kept talking about how I was a direct descendant from Loki, my Father thought this was the greatest gift he could get, but the Volver kept on cursing me. My mother died after I was born, only to turn into a snake a few moments later. The Volver apparently went mad after my birth, no one knows what happened to her. Some think that it was the snake who got to her in the end.” Haechan shrugged at the last words, seeming to not care about what happened to the Volver.

“I guess it just means a lot to me, It just feels like that’s the only thing I’m good at, being the son of a god, without this I would just be a lousy Prince who doesn’t follow orders.” He was at the brink of tears as he looked up at Mark again, staring into his beautiful orbs. 

“I’m sure there are many things you are good at.” Mark tried to sympathize with Haechan only for him to scoff at him moments later. 

“I don’t even know why I said this to a complete stranger,” He said as he wiped the tears forming in his eyes. 

“Perhaps I’ve already Marked your heart,” Mark said cheekily only to get a pillow thrown in his face. 

“Get out of my room, I did not invite you to be an awful comedian, now get out before I hit you with another pillow.” 

The rest of the day mostly went to getting the guys warmer clothes, a good bath, and warm food. They got more familiar with the inner working cogs of the village and got the overall feeling of its people. 

The sun was about to set when they got called in for their last meal of the day, and both crews were eager to stuff their bellies full.   
“I pray to the gods that there will be mead or at least wine,” Jisung said while rubbing circles on his tummy. 

“You think too optimistically, the honey wasn’t well last year,” Haechan said while walking up to the big Mead house.

“What is that smell? It’s like a summers day in a meadow” Lucas said dreamingly to Mark, 

“Mmmm, I smell it too,” Mark said back, his mouth watering at the smell. 

Jisung also smelling the smell runs up the steps, ripping the doors open, and runs to the end table in a frenzy, only stopping to scream to the rest. 

“Hah! The gods answered my prayers. There is mead! Oh, also a whole pig! It’s a king’s meal!” 

The rest of the group started running up the stairs, driven by the smell and sweet promise of mead. 

The rest of the night went to drinking and eating for the most part, although there was some singing lead by Haechan.   
Lots of secrets were spilled that night, secrets that would change the way two boys looked at each other, secrets that would change their lives forever. 

The days passed quickly as the summer warmth started to seep into their wet fields. A scholar by the name of Moon Taeil, helped the new Norsemen learn the Nordic language as it had been hard for Mark to take control over his own crew. News passed about battles further south, and Haechan was called to the capital. 

“When do you think he’ll be back?” Mark asked Taeil, who stood in his pelts studying flowers at the end of a field, 

“It depends, I’m sure he won’t be long.” He answered looking out to the sea, sighting some ships in the distance, 

“Actually, he might be home later tonight,” He said as he turned around, walking back to the village. Mark looked at Taeil disappearing and looked towards the sea, seeing the ships making their way towards land, looking doe-eyed Mark started running down the field. Running past Taeil as he laughed at Marks foolishness, 

“Is Mark still up?” Haechan asked as he walked with Taeil briefing him about the battles

“He is fast asleep sir,” Taeil said as the got closer to Haechan’s living quarters,

“Hmm, best not to disturb him then,” He said as he opened the door to his living quarters, cooing when Haechan saw Mark’s head pop out of the amounts of pelts he had thrown on himself, 

“Did you just coo?” Taeil asked quietly behind his back, Haechan not remembering that Taeil was behind him, jumped up in shock, clutching his shirt as he turned around and looked at Taeil. 

“Holy shit, you can’t just sneak up on a man like that!” Haechan exclaimed while still clutching his shirt, “And no I did not just coo,” 

“And I’m supposed to believe that,” Taeil teased Haechan, poking him and making fun of him,

Taeil continued to tease Haechan until he felt enough was enough. And as he started walking out of the bedroom, he turned to Haechan, said: “Ha asked me when you would be back just so you know.” And closed the door. Leaving Haechan, a smiling freak who ended up missing a whole night’s worth of sleep, all because of one Mark Lee.


End file.
